User blog:Steve820/One final post before retiring: My history on this wiki, and how I'll miss this wiki so much. Bye guys! :(
So, this wiki has been a wild ride throughout the 2 1/2 years I've been here. Here's what happened all this time I was here: 2012: My beginnings I've first discovered this wiki through a search on Google which led to Scratchpad, where I saw some of the early seasons. This happened in I think early September 2012, and then a bit later, I followed a link to this wiki. I remember seeing the early users (like Isaac829, Kiewii, and Blaze/YFOTL) and throughout September 2012, I cruised through this wiki almost daily as I planned out when I would join and make my first edit. At about the start of October, I began work on my first season, the 2100 Atlantic hurricane season, which was an exceptionally hyperactive season with 55 storms (o_o). I was making my tracks with Google Earth and then starting the text part of the article, copying templates and such stuff from Wikipedia seasons. In fact, one time I was about to call the season "2200 Atlantic hurricane season" but changed the year at almost the last minute. On October 13th, I joined this wiki and made my first few edits. I wasn't that active in the week I first joined because I was working on my 2100 season and getting it to perfection before releasing it on the 21st. When it was first released, the first user who commented was Andrew, and since I was new, I was a bit shy around the users and just replied with "thanks.". I remember joining under the username of "Steven09876", which the last numbers were typing on the keyboard backwards from 0 to 6. Nowadays I find that username a bit "sucky" because of how I made it. Later on, I continued to work on that season, and I remember commenting and working with Max1994C (now MaxForce) on a couple seasons, since back then she allowed us all to edit her seasons. (Oh good times) A month later, my second season, the old version of the 2016 Atlantic season, was released, still using Google Earth tracks. This season had more detailed descriptions than 2100. Also, during this time, I was working on getting the storms of the 2100 season an article, but stopped after "Irving" for some reason. I also remember the crazy seasons Liz/Raraah made at that time, and I also remember "Trashpack247" and "Thunderpunchies" from this time period. As the year came to a close, I worked on the "2060 Mediterranean cyclone season", and I chose that year because of a prediction on FutureTimeline.net saying that hurricanes would become much more commonplace by 2060. This was my first season in which I used dots and a map for tracks instead of Google Earth. And, this was it for 2012. 2013: Becoming more active and making more awesome seasons Moving on, this year featured a lot of happenings on this wiki, but it first started when I released my prediction of the 2013 Atlantic season on January 5th. After that, I was curious to make a season right outside of where I lived, and that's when I made the "2013 Southern California hurricane season" located on the waters right outside where I live. Normally the waters off the coast are too cold, but I just wanted to get a bit creative with seasons. Also, during this time, I submitted the names for the VERY FIRST season of Hurricane Idol! Oh my god, I so remember that... Then I was getting inactive on this wiki due to school and being on sites like YouTube a lot, and due to this, I announced a long break in early April. I planned to return in June or July, but there was also that chance I would have never returned and then I would have left very early in my time on HHW. I would have never seen all the users that are here now. But then, in June, began my real and most active time on this wiki. I returned with a strong force and released my 2094 season late that month. Then, throughout the summer, I released a few new seasons: my prediction for 2014 Atlantic season, the successor to 2100 (2101), and a 2013 Great Lakes season. I joined the Hurricanes Wiki that summer and I became more talkative during that summer and commented on much more stuff than before. Then, my birthday came and at this point, I was getting pretty addicted to this wiki. I then released my prediction for this year's Atlantic season, a reimagined 2012 Atlantic season, and a season from a long time ago, the 1000 B.C. Atlantic season. Then came the 10,000 Pacific typhoon season, which was the first season I shared with others and it was originally the most active on this wiki until a couple seasons made in 2014 overtook it. The 10,000 Pacific typhoon season, I think had like 500 storms! How active! :O Then, during the rest of the year, we had fun commenting on seasons and working on that hyperactive season, and at the very end of that year, I released two seasons: the 2013-14 North Pole cyclone season (for Christmas) and a reimagined 2005 season (released on December 28). Work on the latter season continued into 2014. Overall, during this year, Ryne, HypercaneTeen, Sutowe12, WCE, and some others emerged, and the current user base was shaping up. I can't believe I been here longer than Ryne! 2014: The year of wiki transformation and fun We continued to have lots of fun and good times on this wiki throughout 2014, and this was when the current wiki as we know it emerged. 2014 was my most active year on this wiki, I would say. Highlights: the Fun & Games board started in the summer, Hurricane Idol returned, the two most active seasons ever were made (10,001 Pacific typhoon season and my own 20,000 Atlantic hurricane season), I made lots of seasons throughout the year, and I even threatened to retire in the spring and have the 20,000 season be my ultimate finale. Early in the year, I released a few seasons, and made a couple shared seasons (the only time I released shared seasons that were not extremely hyperactive). I was losing interest slightly and as I said above, threatened to retire in the summertime. I also returned Hurricane Idol with season 2, which lasted until early summer and "Michael" won! In the late spring, I released the 20,000 season for everybody to work on, and eventually we made it to 1,000 storms by a deadline of August 1st! I can't believe it's been almost exactly a year since this was released! The 20,000 season featured some impossibly strong storms, and we even had a battle to see who makes the most powerful storm in the season, starting from when I made Nicole and Andrew made Pablo, and I fought back with Waldo, and we continued to battle it out until Andrew made Quinn, which he claims nothing can ever beat it. Not David Brown also joined during the spring and got very active during the summertime, and by now, we have the "original group" from before the spotlight occurred. In July, the Fun & Games board was introduced when IMacG4articles joined, and that's when the current era of the wiki began while HI season 3 was ongoing. We had so much fun there throughout July, August, and September, with many games being introduced and I would say this time (spring through autumn) will eventually be the most memorable of my time on this wiki. I also hosted Hurricane Idol season 4 during most of the autumn. Later in the autumn, we saw Bumblebee coming and he was editing under an IP until he created an account late in the year. He filled the Fun & Games board with his skyscraper games, and IMO, this time began the downfall of this wiki into the dark ages. I also released the reimagined 1999 Atlantic season, my 2018 prediction, the 2014 my swimming pool season, and my final season, the new version of 2016 Atlantic, was released in November. Overall, 2014 was the funnest year of this wiki, and I don't think any future year will compare (including 2015). I am so going to remember these times for a long time to come. 2015: The wiki goes downhill and I retire Very early in the year, we had Bumblebee, and some others like AnnaKendrick47 on here. And not to mention, all of the original group began to split. Andrew and Liz/Rara got very inactive and there were obvious signs this wiki was entering the dark ages. This is when my interest in this wiki went rapidly downhill and in March-April, I was complementing a possible retirement by the time Hurricane Idol season 6 ends. During the winter of 2014-15, this wiki has become a mess, and not much people were helping this wiki out except for me, when I requested a spotlight in February and that's when the current generation of users joined. Containing Puffle, WSC, Stormguy, EF5tornado, and some others, this is the "spotlight generation", the new users who are likely to control this wiki by 2016. In spring, I was planning a goodbye party if Raymond wins HI season 6. Eventually, Raymond was my first ever win of HI, and the goodbye party began on Andrew's birthday (May 3) and running for 10 days straight, contained new games and delicious treats. On May 12, I officially retired, but should still edit rarely until I'm "completely dead" by the end of the year. Overall, we had such fun times together throughout the past 2 1/2 years, and I'll never forget. Bye guys. :( So, as a final statement for me to say to you guys: Good luck without me! Never forget the HHW legend, Steve! :D Category:Blog posts